With the development of mobile Internet and the popularity of smart phones, demands for mobile data traffic grow rapidly, and the rapid growth of data services puts forward severe challenges to the transmission capability of the mobile communication network. According to a forecast of an authority, in the next ten years (2011-2020), mobile data traffic will be doubled every year, and increases one thousand times in ten years.
Most of the mobile data services mainly occur in doors and hot-pot environment, and are embodied as a nomadic/local wireless access scenario. According to statistics, at present, nearly 70% of the mobile data services occur in doors, and the proportion will continue to grow, and is expected to be more than 80% in 2012. The data services are mainly Internet services. The demands for the quality of service are relatively unitary, and are far lower than the demands of traditional telecommunication services on the quality of service.
The cellular mobile communication system is mainly for purpose of design of the traditional telecommunication services such as mobile and seamless switch, and has a low efficiency and a high cost when carrying high-traffic low-speed Internet Protocol (IP) data packet services. Taking a Long Term Evolution (LTE) standard using an Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) technology as an example, the design is for purpose of meeting the traditional telecommunication demands such as mobile and seamless switch in terms of the frame structure, resource allocation, control channels, pilots, network architecture etc., which results in a large system control overhead and increases implementation complexity and cost of the product. In order to adapt to market trends, there is a need for a low-cost solution adapted to nomadic/local wireless data access in the field of cellular mobile communications.
Physical downlink control signaling (basic control signaling) of the LTE related standards needs to be transmitted on each downlink subframe through a physical downlink control channel, and a basic terminal in an “active state” (i.e., a terminal supporting the LTE system standards) generally needs to try to decode downlink control signaling on each downlink subframe, to determine whether information related to itself is included in the related signaling. A feature of such mechanism is that a transmission interval is short, and spectral efficiency of basic control signaling is low, which not only results in large downlink control overhead, but also increases power consumption of the terminal, and reduces standby time of the terminal, thereby not complying with concept of green communication.